cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Empire of the Rising Sun
:This article covers Japan in the Red Alert '' storyverse, which has split off from the Tiberium-storyverse: for info on this country in the Tiberium-verse, see "Japan"'' The Empire of the Rising Sun is the Imperial regime of Japan, led by the Emperor and the Shogunate. Located in East Asia, the Empire is the third superpower with the Allies and the Soviet Union. The Empire of the Rising Sun suddenly emerged to World War III to seek its "divine destiny" to subjugate mankind to serve the Emperor and rule the world without capitalism and communism. Influenced by nationalism, fascism and imperialism, the Empire has adopted aggressive policies, viewing the Allies and Soviets nothing more than "barbaric oppressors". The Empire of the Rising Sun accidentally became to existence in the current timeline, in which the greatest mind of the 20th century, Albert Einstein, was removed from space-time continuum by "future" Premier Cherdenko. Currently however they are trying to repair the aftermath of Forever Sets the Sun. Official Fact Sheet Mandate A nationalistic, zealous army of warriors willing to lay down their lives for their godlike Emperor and his vision. The Empire of the Rising Sun runs a strictly-disciplined military that takes great pride in its futuristic weaponry and ruthless tactics. Bases of Operations *'GWWII': Not Applicable (Empire does not exist) *'GWWIII': Not Applicable (Empire does not exist) *'WWIII': Main base of operation in Tokyo, Japan. Other command posts identified at Mt Fuji, the Black Tortoise, Yokohoma Harbor, and Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Hawaii. *'Uprising': Tokyo Head of State * During GWWII: Not Applicable (Empire does not exist) * During GWWIII: Not Applicable (Empire does not exist) * During WWIII: Emperor Yoshiro * Uprising Era: Prince Tatsu, under supervision of Allied Occupation Forces Ideology *'GWWII': Not Applicable (Empire does not exist) *'GWWIII': Not Applicable (Empire does not exist) *'WWIII': Militaristic, imperialist government, with some fascist and nationalist ideals. Zealous followers lay down their lives for their Emperor and his vision. The Emperor is the supreme ruler and head of state. Under him served a Shogunate, comprised of representatives from all corners of the Empire. *'Uprising': Unknown. Military strength *'GWWII': Not Applicable (Empire does not exist) *'GWWIII': Not Applicable (Empire does not exist) *'WWIII': A secretly constructed, strictly-disciplined, technologically advanced army, consisting of hi-tech weaponry, heavy walkers, robots, amphibious Tanks, nanotechnology, transforming mechanical vehicles, advanced naval warships and psionics, influenced by Anime. However, they are, by far, the weakest force in Air power - this is compensated by their Naval supremacy. On ground, they are weaker than the Soviets, but stronger than the Allies. *'Uprising': Same as before, only difference is the addition of the following units: the Steel Ronin, the Giga Fortress and the Archer Maiden. Economic strength *'GWWII': Not Applicable (Empire does not exist) *'GWWIII': Not Applicable (Empire does not exist) *'WWIII': Assumed to be a massive monopoly, with enough resources and manpower to rival both the Allies and the Soviet Union. *'Uprising: Same as before Political strength *'GWWII': Not Applicable (Empire does not exist) *'GWWIII': Not Applicable (Empire does not exist) *'WWIII': The Empire has Japan under its control, along with its conquered territories in Asia and the Pacific. *'Uprising': Same as before Affilations *'GWWII': Not Applicable (Empire does not exist) *'GWWIII': Not Applicable (Empire does not exist) *'WWIII': The Imperial Shogunate and conquered territories in Asia. *'Uprising': Unknown Overview Great World War II & III The Empire of the Rising Sun was born when the Russians, in the form of Premier Cherdenko, General Krukov and Dr. Gregor Zelinsky, traveled back and the Premier killed Einstein in 1927. While Japan existed in Great World Wars II & III, it is in the alternate reality of the real World War III that the Empire of the Rising Sun came to be, which essentially they didn't exist during GWWII & GWWIII. Also, pre-Empire Japan, in GWWIII, was an Allied-controlled state according to the strategic map and presumably helped the Daehan Minguk repel the Soviet Pacific assault using their advanced Black Eagle fighter-bombers, also rumored to be another Japanese technological masterpiece created jointly with the Koreans. World War 2 It became clear that Japan performed far better in WW2 then they did in normal world history - quotes from Imperial Leaders imply that the Japanese took and held Hawaii, even after the war. The Empire's ability to compete with the already war tested Soviet and Allied forces is another indication of their possible success in WW2. In Our Timeline, Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan fought the Allied powers in the European and Pacific theaters respectively. Both of these governments rose to power as a result of the civil unrest of the Great Depression in the 1930's (in Germany, the Hitler-led Nazis; in Japan, the junta of top military officials, known as the Militarists, who held the '''real' power). World War III After the events of Great World War III, the leaders of the defeated Soviet Union, in a last act of desperation, uses their own prototype time-machine to try to alter history -- by removing Einstein from the timeline. While their primary goal succeeds, due to the many ripple-effects caused by changing history, the results are not as planned. The Soviet Union still exists, but it has not defeated the Allies in the new timeline. The Allies are still around, though they are different due to the changes in the timeline (i.e. while they still possess some Mirage technology, however, the Prism technology from GWWIII has been lost). However, the changes to the timeline (i.e. nukes were not dropped on Japan) have resulted in the growth of a third world superpower in the East, ultimately making the Japanese themselves and their presence fully known: the Empire of the Rising Sun, based in Japan and those territories of Asia that it has conquered. They possess military technology advanced far beyond human comprehension and is also influenced by anime, the Tsunami tank MBTs, the Sea Wing bomber-AA submarines and the King Oni battle mechs - including Yuriko - being prime examples of this. At present, they are the strongest faction at the naval theater of WWIII, fielding the powerful ''Shogun''-class battleships and ''Naginata''-class cruisers. Unlike the Allies and the Soviets, the Imperial army doesn't build airfields: instead, they build their Air units (except the Rocket Angel) from their Mecha Bays and Naval Shipyards. They are the weakest in the skies, however, their Mecha/Jet Tengus being inferior to F-11X Apollos and MiG Fighters, their Striker/Chopper VXs being decisively inferior, and their Sea/Sky Wings being very weak compared to Kirovs, B2-X Centuries and Vindicators. On land, they are the middle child - inferior to the Soviets but superior to the Allies. The Empire has also developed its military applications of Psionics in the forms of "Yuriko" and the Psionic Decimator. They are rumored to have the Shogun Executioner and the Black Tortoise naval fortress, which were both superweapons, along with the Nanoswarm Hive and the Psionic Decimator. Only one question remains: "Will the Empire of the Rising Sun fufill the Divine Destiny?" If the answer is "yes", the end of the war will see King Onis cutting down flags of their fallen foes across the globe, FutureTech (the Allies premier defense firm) will be razed to the ground, the Shogun Executioner will level Moscow and the Kremlin and finally the Imperial Commander responsible for the victory will be promoted to Supreme Shogun. Soon after he takes leave on Hawaii to join Suki Toyama for a vacation. Should the answer be "no", then it's all over for the Empire: in their joint drive for Japan, the Allies invade and occupy Tokyo, capturing Crown Prince Tatsu and the entire Imperial military leadership, while the USSR laid waste to the Imperial Palace complex at Mt. Fuji, and felled Emperor Yoshiro as he made his last stand in his Red King Oni among the ruins. Uprising After the Allies besieged Tokyo and defeated the Empire of the Rising Sun in the Real WWIII, they installed a puppet government, under the rule of Crown Prince Tatsu, who have been forced to cooperate with the Allies - the remaining shogunates, Shinzo, Takara and Kenji, was none too happy with the concept of a puppet Empire at all and started to rebel against this new government, gathering their forces to overthrow the Allied control and Tatsu's government of their beloved Land of the Rising Sun. Little do they suspect that "Yuriko", too, is starting to show signs of inevitable uprising... Military Doctrine See Also: Imperial Units and Structures Summary The Empire of the Rising Sun rely on their ruthless tactics, cutting-edge technology, and the elements of speed and surprise to bring them victory in battle. The Imperial military doctrine is a weird but surprisingly workable mixture of the traditional and the unorthodox. The Imperial forces are bound by the warrior code of bushido, which stresses frugality, loyalty, martial arts, and honour to the death. Imperial soldiers are known for their discipline, nationalist zeal and loyalty to their godlike Emperor. It is not uncommon for Imperial Warriors to charge and cut down their enemies with laser katanas, and in extreme circumstances certain classes of Imperial units are known to initiate suicidal attacks against an enemy. The Imperial military rely on their highly-advanced, even futuristic, technology, especially robotics, energy weapons and nanotechnology. In these fields the Empire is second to none. The Imperial commander floods the battlefield with transforming units, which can switch roles in an instant, turning the tide of a battle. Another example of Imperial versatility and flexibility is the Nanocore technology, which allows the Empire to extend its control far and wide, building structures in distant location from the Construction Yard. Imperial experiments into more... exotic realms of research have yielded, among other things, a living weapon - namely a young female commando with psychic powers, Yuriko Omega. The Empire also used hit and run tactics and ambushes. Most Imperial units are quite fast and can rush the enemy before they have time to organise, although they are lightly armoured. Use of Shinobis and Sudden Transports can take the enemy by surprise. Under Emperor Yoshiro, Imperial military campaigns usually involved attacking an enemy by surprise with overwhelming force and demoralising the enemy into submission. To this end, the Empire concentrated their military operations against symbolic targets as well as using the media to win hearts and minds. This approach did not always work. One of the Emperor's more outspoken (by Imperial standards) critic is Crown Prince Tatsu, who advocated a simpler approach to war - namely killing all who stand in their way. The New Archer Maiden and Steel Ronin (RA Universe) proven to be new deadly imperial weapons in the infantry force. Imperial Army Imperial vehicles, like the Tsunami MBT and the Sudden Transport, are lightly armed and armored, but amphibious. Some vehicles (like Tengus and VX Copters) are capable of Transforming From a vehicle into a robot and back again (or, as is the case of the Seawing, have multiple vehicle modes). Like most Imperial units, the Wave Force Artillery, is not to be underestimated under any circumstances. It is capible of fireing single, Powerful shots (wich take some time to reload), or quicker, less powerful shots. The monstrous King Oni can smash Guardian and Hammer Tanks to bits, and even rival Apocalypse Tanks and Assault Destroyers in terms of firepower and strength. The newest weapon, the Shogun Executioner, is one of the most deadly robotic units fielded by the Empire. Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy rivals the Soviets, mainly because of the sophisticated technology used by the Navy. The Imperial Navies arsenal Includes the AA Sea Wing, the Shogun Battleship and the Naginata Cruiser. Yari Minisubs are not as tough as the Soviet Akulas, but they are faster and their Kamikaze attacks were proven deadly against capital ships, such as Dreadnoughts. Naginatas rival Akulas and Assault Destroyers with the ability to fire up to five torpedoes, which does severe damage to enemies, but also to allies as well, if executed carelessly. Sea Wings are similar to Striker VXs in ground support, only they turn from AA Subs into anti-infantry aircraft, not anti-tank gunships. They must surface to fire. The crown jewel of the Imperial Navy, the Shogun Battleship, is similar to the old Allied Cruisers in terms of bombardment firepower, only non-hostile vessels dare to stand in front of it - its high-speed ramming ability is the main reason why. The Giga Fortress is made to truly rule the sea and the skies as an all purpose battle fortress. Imperial Air Force The Imperial Air Force is quite unique. The Air force uses Striker/Chopper VX, the Mecha/Jet Tengu and the Sea/Sky-Wing - all which can transform from air to naval/ground units. Rocket Angels are also flown in for support. Despite all this, the skies are not their strong suit (except Giga Fortresses) and Imperial Aircraft had to be deployed in overwhelming numbers. *The Burst Drones fly around and detect enemy Infiltrators, rigged with Self-Destruction devices. *The Mecha/Jet Tengu turns into a high speed interceptor (Jet mode) which rivals Apollos and MiGs, though they are inferior to both, unless used in numbers. They are mainly used in numbers or used to attack aircraft that do not have weapons to fight back, namely bombers and helicopters. Has unlimited ammo and earned its reputation as an effective unit at Stalingrad. *The Striker/Chopper VX turns into an Assault Chopper which rivals the Soviet Twinblade. Although compared to the Twinblade, it is a good deal weaker but has a faster rate of fire. *The Sea Wing also transforms into the infantry-hunting Sky Wing, it is by far the weakest of the close air support aircraft unless used in numbers. *The latest addition to the Imperial Air Force, the Giga Fortress, was built to replace - and be a better bomber than - the Sea Wing, thanks to its powerful new weapon, codenamed the "God's Breath" Device. It is also able to transform into a floating, naval battle fortress that can take on entire armadas of ships and aircraft - and come out on top. Tactics Imperial Tactics were widely unique, with their many strategies to back this fact up - including the (over)use of their Kamikaze suicide attacks in the form of the Yari Minisub and the Final Squadron superweapon. Another suicide suggestion was the Honorable Discharge Upgrade that made most units destroy the enemy vehicles at a distance. The Empire is fond of having their Hit and Run Tactics up their sleeves - Shinobi, Tsunami Tanks and Sudden Transports usually employ these tactics. Their tactics at the sea was the strongest and is worthy to be called "Imperial Naval Superiority" - the reasons are the Shogun Battleship can ram into even the most powerful ships and Naginata Torpedos were more powerful than Assault Destroyer weapons. Technology Level What is most shocking and incomprehensively unknown about the Empire of the Rising Sun, clearly, is their impossibly advanced technology level that allowed them to create such a futuristic and deadly military machine, able to match and surpass the tested and tried Allied and coventional but advanced Soviet military technology currently available, which begs the question: "How can the Empire create such an advanced army in isolated secrecy?" Recon Intel has gathered the following Imperial technological achievements: *Archer Maidens bow and arrows *Giga Fortresses *Gods Breath Device *Robotics: Pilot assisted and AI-conrolled *VX Technology *Nanotechnology: Nanocores *Lasers *Wave Force weapons *Psionics *Fortified Fleet Upgrade *Anime *Floating fortresses such as the Black Tortoise *Tankbuster Plasma Cutters *Beam Katana *Imperial warrior beam rifles *Honorable Discharge Upgrade *Walkers *Shirada cannons *Prow-Mounted Ramming Shield *Balloon Bombs *Nanoswarm Hive *Advanced Rocket Pods *Rocket Angel-exclusive Flight Suits *Torpedos *Tsunami Tank's Plasma Cannon *Rumored Cloning Technology Important People Emperor Yoshiro The Emperor of the Rising Sun. The longtime ruler of the Empire of the Rising Sun, he is cherished as a living god by his people and the military. Emperor Yoshiro is a traditionalist who strictly follows the code of bushido, the samurai way of the warrior. He fundamentally believes that the Rising Sun's destiny is to rule the entire world, he is Emperor by divine right and that his fate is preordained. He rarely shows emotion and often speaks in a seemingly wise tone. While the Soviets and Allies were fighting each other, Yoshiro was building up a massive high-tech military force bent on world domination, and demands that both the Allies and Soviets submit to Imperial dominance. In case his Imperial Palace is destroyed, Yoshiro will jump in his own personal King Oni for a last resort. In the Imperial Campaign he gave Commander *Name Classified* the honorable title of Supreme Shogun. Suki Toyama Intelligence Officer for the Imperial military and a childhood friend of Tatsu. She performs the same function as Lt. Eva does for the Allies, and like Eva, develops an attraction to the up and coming Commander. In the end of WWIII in the Imperial perspective, she's last seen in a bikini inviting the Commander, now Supreme Shogun, to join her a vacation in the tropics. Toyoma High Command was named after her. Crown Prince Tatsu Yoshiro's son and heir. He is a major figure in the Imperial armed forces and directs many of the missions against the Empire's enemies. He wants to lead Japan on a more modern path, unlike his father's traditional way of thinking. In the Imperial perspective of the War, he is revealed to be responsible for certain Imperial technologies such as the Shogun Executioner and the Howard T. Ackerman android. He takes command after Yoshiro's resignation and orders the commander to swiftly defeat the Soviets and Allies, earning his father's respect. Tatsu is later able to cheer up his father with the prospect that the Empire is creating their own destiny. Also in the final battle of Tokyo he had his own personal fleet to protect Tokyo but Lissette and the Commander defeated him. Commando Yuriko Omega "They won't bother us anymore." :Yuriko, ordered to destroy See "Yuriko" Datafile for information. Yuriko Clone See "Yuriko" Datafile again for the second Yuriko. Kenji Tenzai A shogunate leader. Young, arrogant and full of life, this man is a patriot and loyal servant of the Empire. He has great confidence and trust in the Emperor and his sacred will. He was the one that helped mastermind the Imperial Invasion of Russia, and it's his goal to train the next generation of Commanders to carry out the Emperor's will. Kenji is at his best on the battlefield, and his knowledge of Imperial technology is unmatched. Thus, he is known for using vehicles over infantry in battle. Tenzai Robotics, as reported by Allied forces in their drive for Tokyo, was named after this patriotic and hyperactive shogunate. Shinzo Nagama A calculating shogunate who is referred to as the "Emperor's Shadow". He assists the Imperial Shogun Commander in a battle against General Krukov and Allied Commander Hanley. His ambitions for the Empire are great and sees the Imperial Commander as his protégé as the Imperial campaign ends. Nagama Dojos, as reported by Allied forces during the Tokyo siege, was named after the Emperor's Shadow and his calculating personality. Naomi Shirada Born on a ''Shogun-class'' Battleship, Naomi is a shogunate with a cold soul and ruthless battle strategies to match it. Bearing strong hatreds for the Soviet "barbarians", she will stop at nothing to bring glory and honor to the Empire. Shirada Docks and the Shogun Battleship's 6 "Shirada" main guns were named after her as a reflection of her naval superiority tactics. Commander *Name Classified* In the Imperial Campaign he become Supreme Shogun much due to his strategic genius in defeating the Allies and the Soviets, while single-handedly winning World War III for the Empire of the Rising Sun. Behind the scenes The Empire of the Rising Sun is, obviously, based on Japanese popular culture and historical periods. The Japanese units and buildings are largely inspired by anime, manga, feudal Japan and the Pacific War. The VX units (Mecha Tengu/Jet Tengu, Giga Fortress, Striker VX/Chopper VX, Sea-Wing/Sky-Wing and Defender VX turrets) are inspired by the transforming Valkyrie jet fighter aircraft from the anime series Macross. Shinobi are based on ninjas, Rocket Angels are inspired by ''shōjo'' manga and the suits worn by Imperial Warriors resemble the ancient Samurai. Yuriko Omega and the Psionic Decimator superweapon are based on the manga Akira and the anime film of the same name. The King Oni and Shogun Executioner are influenced by the numerous mecha and robots from Japanese science fiction films and television series. The Yari Minisubs are based on the Japanese midget submarines and the Kaiten human-steered torpedoes used by the Imperial Japanese Navy in the Pacific War. The Shogun Battleships resemble the Japanese battleships Yamato and Musashi, the largest and heaviest warships ever constructed. The Final Squadron protocol is influenced by the kamikaze attacks and the Balloon Bombs are based on the fire balloons; these tactics were used by the Japanese during World War II. The Empire's futuristic technological level refers to Japanese post-war economic boom and the numerous high-tech products manufactured by the developed Japanese industry. The Empire's military corporations (Gomusubi Heavy Industries, Kanekawa Industries, Kurikara Robotics, Tenzai Robotics, Shirada Shipworks, Shiro Sanitarium) are influenced by the concept of zaibatsu, a Japanese term referring to industrial conglomarates with strong political and military connections in the Imperial Japan. The Japanese people worships Emperor Yoshiro as a divine being, reflecting an ancient Japanese legend claiming that the emperors of Japan are descendants of the sun goddess Amaterasu. The Empire's militaristic ideology and nationalist policies, including their beliefs of the "divine destiny" to achieve global domination, are inspired by the nationalistic slogan Hakko ichiu, which was interpreted that the Japanese were a "divine" race destined to rule the world; in the 1930s, the slogan culminated in the Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere, a Japanese concept to establish a bloc of Asian nations led by the Empire of Japan. The fanaticism of the Empire's military is based on the concept of Yamato-damashii, which demanded Japanese soldiers to never surrender and fight to the death. The Emperor, who follows the teachings of Japanese code of conduct known as bushidō, is seen practicing calligraphy, holding a katana and nursing a bonsai tree. In the Red Alert 3 opening, the Imperial invasion force attacks the Soviet Union with the same way as the Soviets invaded the United States in Red Alert 2. The Shogun Battleships replace the Dreadnoughts; the Chopper VX attack copters replace the Kirov war zeppelins; the Tsunami Tanks on the beach replace the Soviet vehicles deployed from the amphibious transports; and the Imperial Warriors replace the Conscripts. Both scenes play Frank Klepacki's iconic Hell March theme: in Red Alert 2, the Soviet invasion is accompanied with Hell March 2; and Hell March 3 is played on the background during the Japanese invasion in Red Alert 3. However, the scene shows several inconsistencies concerning the Japanese units compared to in-game footage: the Shogun Battleships are seen firing ordinary artillery shells, but in-game the battleships shower enemy targets with superheated slugs; the Striker VX anti-air missile launcher is erroneously placed under the vehicle; the masks worn by Imperial Warriors and Tankbusters are not seen in-game; and the King Oni terrorizing a Soviet city is seen punching a Kirov, but in-game it has no ability to damage air targets. The Empire of the Rising Sun resembles the Brotherhood of Nod: both factions are obsessed to rule the world; are devoted to their charismatic leader; use propaganda and outlandish military tactics to defeat their enemies; and deploy experimental weapon systems with futuristic lasers and rocket weaponry. The Empire's three-legged epic unit, the Shogun Executioner, resembles the Brotherhood's quadrupedal Redeemer. The Empire's fanaticism, suicide attacks and willingness to commit atrocities is comparable to Nod and Global Liberation Army. The Empire's technological level is superior to the Allies and the Soviets with the same way as the Scrin had extremely advanced technology compared to the Global Defense Initiative and the Brotherhood of Nod. The Empire's sudden appearance to World War III reflects how the Scrin arrived to Earth: the Allies and the Soviets are shocked to found themselves opposed by an aggressive superpower with the same way as GDI and Nod were invaded by a hostile alien species. Both the Scrin and the Empire emerged unexpectedly: the Scrin were awakened by a catalysmic Liquid Tiberium explosion and the Empire came to existence via time travel. Category:Red Alert 3 Countries Category:Red Alert 3 Factions